miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowtaur (Voicetopia)
This is the Voicetopia Version of Shadowtaur. For the Kubbitopia Version: Click Here Shadowtaur (Voicetopia) Shadowtaur (シャドウタウルス Shadoutaurusu; Shadowtaur) is the Forth and Final Temple Guardian in Voicetopia. General Description Apperence Shadowtaur is a Shadowy Minotaur with one big Yellow Eye in the Middle of his Face. Personality Shadowtaur is a pretty mean guy. But, later down the line (After The Voice Defeats The Darkest Lord.) Shadowtaur starts to respect more people. In Voicetopia When The Voice and Woodman finish rescuing the first 3 Faces, they come across another Temple. This time, it's a Shadow Temple. If they defeat the Monster that lives in there, The Voice saves his next set of friends. Elemental Temple The Final Encounter with him is in the Elemental Temple located behind a wall in Recon Castle. Shadowtaur is the 4th and Final Opponent. The only Difference is that Shadowtaur has some new and Stronger Allies. Quotes When The Voice get's to the Shadow Temple for the First Time (Ruins of Life plays) The Voice: Alright. We are now at the Shadow Temple. But wait a second. Part of this looks familiar. Maybe it's because of the Lava. Or maybe it's-- Oh wait it IS the Lava. Yeah. Apperently, Karkaton was too Easy for new Players. So they Changed it into this Creepy looking Shadow Temple. Complete with the Darkium Z at the end. Darkrai: Wow. How do you know about this Voice? The Voice: I just do, Now let's carry on. (Later) (You can Stop the Music Now.) The Voice: Hhmmm... I heard this Silence before. This must mean Dark Lord Goku is around here somewhere. Or maybe a Boss is Nearby. Marshadow: *Gulp* It's the Ladder... The Voice: Huh? What do you mean? When the Temple Guardian Appears (Totem Pokemon Encounter Plays) ???: Turn around... KID!!! The Voice: Hey. I know that Voice! Shadowtaur: You're Correct on that part. That Voice, and THIS Temple, belong... to... ME!!! (The Guardian of the Shadow Temple, Shadowtaur, Appeared.) The Voice: God Dammit. I knew we had to face a Boss at the End. Right gang. Let's show him what we're made of. (Battle Intro: I'm Gonna Win! will start the Battle.) When The Voice and his Team figure out the Puzzle and find Shadowtaur in the Elemental Temple The Voice: Hmmm... This gap looks Impossible. But, I do know of a way we can beat this. You just have to use a Flashlight on the Pit and... Ta da! The Invisible Path is Revealed! Batman: I could have figured that out... HMPH!!! The Voice: Whatever. Let's go fight Shadowtaur and give him what he Deserves. (Later) The Voice: Shadowtaur? Where are you? ???: I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU VOICE!!! AND NOW!!! YOU WILL DIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!! The Voice: Game On my dude! (Battle Intro: I'm Gonna Win! will start the Battle.) When Fighting him on Ultra Galaopolis The Voice: First off, No Conga Surfaces. Second, Start the Battle Immediately. Third, Bomb-proof Shields for us, which leads directly into step 4, Ultra Bombs. Shadowtaur: Here’s a Fifth Step, Match the Music! The Voice: Um, what? Shadowtaur: If you go off-beat even ONCE, I will Insta-Kill you! GOT IT??? The Voice: Um… Sure! (Battle! Tapu is Shadowtaur's Battle Theme When you Battle him the First time, Your Contract has Expired is Shadowtaur's Battle Theme when you fight him in the Elemental Temple and King Conga Kappa is his Battle Theme when you Battle him in Ultra Galaopolis.) Actions Enemy Statistics Backstory it used to live with Psyfo Mantis before he Abandoned her. Now he protects the Shadow Temple with all his life. Origin When I saw The Snatcher for the first time, I IMMEDIATELY Thought of the King Cow Boss from Miitopia. I then Added a Yellow Eye and made Shadowtaur. Trivia * Shadowtaur is, of course, a Giant Refrence to The Snatcher from A Hat in Time. * Shadowtaur is the Only Temple Guardian that can Speak. The others just make Noises. * He is also the only one to have a True Personality and Backstory. The others we're just made up on the Spot. * Shadowtaur lived after his first "Death" but then actually died when The Voice Defeated The Darkest Lord. This may be a Refrence to what the Guardian Spirit said at the End of the Original Miitopia Game. * Due to the Backstory, Some say that Shadowtaur is connected to Psycho Lurantis. * This Shadowtaur and the one from Kubbitopia are actually Different Shadowtaurs. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Postgame Monsters Category:Minotaurs Category:Bosses Category:Galados Isle Category:Mrblock28 Category:Voicetopia